memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Tarses
Doctor Simon Tarses is a human with 1/4 Romulan blood courtesy of his paternal grandfather. The omission of this information from his Starfleet applications nealy cost Simon his career in 2367. (''TNG'' episode: "The Drumhead") Early life and career Simon Tarses, the son of Marya and Tarvek Tarses, was born on the Martian Colonies in 2344. At the age of 18, Tarses joined Starfleet and attended the Starfleet Academy Training Program for Enlisted Personnel at the main Starfleet Academy campus in San Francisco. Following the completion of his training as a medical technician in 2363, Tarses was posted to the infirmary on Outpost Sierra VI. After several months on Sierra VI, Tarses transferred to the infirmary on Outpost Seran T-1. Following a year at Seran T-1, Tarses transferred to the medical facility on Ivor Prime in 2365. Under the direction of Doctor Lu Chen Chow, Tarses assisted in isolating an alien prion pathogen that had caused an outbreak of transmisible spongiform encephalopathy on Icor IX. As a reward for his assistance, Tarses was promoted to Crewman First Class. (Game: Star Trek: Starship Creator). Aboard the USS Enterprise On stardate 43587 in 2366, Tarses was assigned to the medical division of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. In late 2367, Tarses' Romulan heritage came to light following an attempt to destroy the Enterprise-D by attaching an explosive device to the warp core. J'Dan, a Klingon exchange officer aboard the Enterprise, admitted planting the device and smuggling secrets to the Romulans, but he also hinted that he had co-conspirators aboard the Enterprise. Due to his contact with J'Dan, Tarses was heavily investigated by a Starfleet board of inquiry, headed by Norah Satie, and it was discovered that Tarses was quarter Romulan, not Vulcan as established in his records. (TNG episode: "The Drumhead"). As a result of his actions, Tarses was given a full six months suspension from Starfleet, but returned to the Enterprise in 2368. Shortly after, Tarses came to terms with Romulan heritage in 2368, when the Enterprise encountered the telepathic aliens of the world Lessenar. (Game: Star Trek: Starship Creator; TNG novel: Sins of Commission) Following this, Tarses entered Starfleet Academy on the commendation of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He finally graduated in 2371 and was posted back to the Enterprise as a nurse and was granted the rank of lieutenant. (Game: Star Trek: Starship Creator). Shortly after, Lieutenant Tarses became romantically involved with the Thanetian, Shivantek, Kio sar-Bensu, after helping to save her world from destruction by a collision with an artificial comet. (TNG novel: Do Comets Dream?). Deep Space 9 In 2376, Simon -- now a full MD -- was assigned to the infirmary of starbase Deep Space 9 under the command of chief medical officer, Julian Bashir. Simon ran DS9's infirmary while Bashir was away on a three-month exploratory mission of the Gamma Quadrant onboard the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]]. (''DS9'' novels: Avatar; Mission Gamma miniseries) In early 2377, Simon came up with an innovative treatment involving nano-technology, genitronic replication and cybernetic regeneration that repaired the injured spine of Lieutenant Ro Laren after she was brutally assaulted by the rogue Jem'Hadar observer, Taran'atar. (DS9 novel: Warpath) Connections * Tarses,Simon Tarses,Simon Tarses,Simon Tarses,Simon Tarses,Simon Tarses,Simon Tarses, Simon